


Are You Crazy?

by Onthewayyyy



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff? Kinda?, I have no idea why i wrote this, Life threatening situations, Romance, Sort've Flirting, The Legion is a joke of a killer, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthewayyyy/pseuds/Onthewayyyy
Summary: Dwight see's her run and vault through the shack's window, and is amazed when it doesn't make a sound.As if sensing his eyes on her, Meg turns her head to look at him.And winks.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Meg Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Are You Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something random I thought of, not particularly long, but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless.

_"Catch ya on the flip-flop."_

_\- Ash Williams_

* * *

Dwight's confident that they'll make it out this time.

He's not usually this sure of anything, doubt is a particularly powerful feeling for him even at the best of times. The trials have hardened him, but sometimes, when the situation is looking particularly hopeless, his old cowardice shows its face again. He's not proud to admit that he's left people behind before because of this. It's why Feng refuses to speak to him anymore, and why whenever he and David are in a trial together, the brutish boxer stays as far away from Dwight as humanly possible. He feels ashamed, but keeps going anyway. Because honestly, what else can he do?

Dying in the trials drained him and the others of their hope, whatever sick being controlled everything fed off it. Its why they were hooked and not outright killed by the maniacs that chased them.

This time it felt different. This time, they were facing the Legion. He didn't know who was under the mask, but when he was searching a chest hidden by the fog in some weird Japanese looking home, he heard their heavy breathing and hurried footsteps as they ran around the area.

Loud crackles sound off as Dwight leaves the area as a precaution, and he hears an annoyed yell.

His feet carry him towards the broken down shack a bit away from the building. There was a distant howl of pain, and Dwight winces as he recognizes it to be Bill's strangled cry. Nothing to really be done about it now though, he's too far...

Footsteps hit wood, he turns his head and Dwight see's her run and vault through the shack's window, and is amazed when it doesn't make a sound.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Meg turns her head to look at him.

And winks.

The cocky grin on her face is quickly gone when her eyes look over at something behind him.

Legion's got poor Bill hauled over his shoulder, (and Dwight can see him more clearly now, and deduces by the build that it's Frank) bucking and kicking like a madman. Dwight runs behind a collection of large rocks nearby, and sees Meg toss something at the killer before running to join him. 

Frank see's it too though, and looks away just in time as the firecracker's go off. But, and Dwight's just noticing it now too, what Frank _doesn't_ see, is Yui creeping along a rock just behind him. She follows him into the shack, Bill's still struggling the entire way there. It goes quiet, and for a few moments all Dwight can hear and feel is Meg's steady breathing in his ear and the close proximity of their huddled bodies, and he finds that the collection of rocks they've hidden behind aren't _nearly_ big enough. But then, there's an angry yell, and Dwight see's Bill hi-tailing it out of the shack, Yui just behind him. She stops, and throws down the heavy wooden pallet, and Frank goes down in a heap once it connects with his skull.

He gets up and breaks it with a yell. Yui shoots off in the around the shack while he's distracted. Frank pauses, and then looks at the multiple pools of blood heading off towards the big building, and follows it.

Meg moves too once Frank's gone off ahead, and Dwight's hand instinctively grabs her arm. He pulls her back, and their noses are nearly touching now.

"Are you crazy?"

She grins at him then, cockiness back on full display. He finds himself short of breath and knows it has nothing to do with the trial.

"Relax, I've got a plan."

And then she's gone, wresting her arm from his grip and sprinting off after the Legion, two red braids swinging around her face as she went. He's left on his own, but the distant startup of a generator gets him to start moving again, Yui's been busy. And after all, there was still work to do.

No matter how scared he was.

* * *

The generator whirring to life startles him more than it should, and he curses himself internally. No time to get down on himself, need to run and get out of there. Dwight hasn't seen Meg since their little encounter at the shack, Bill was saved from being hooked though. Yui was not so lucky.

It was the last one that needed to be done though, and Dwight could see the aura of the exit gate's switch. Yui was still hanging helplessly in the basement, and he had no idea where Meg and Bill were.

He creeps back towards where he knows a gate is. He passes the shack, and Dwight can hear muffled moans of pain. He waits. Ten seconds, and then twenty. Dwight wants his feet to just _move_ but his cowardice won't allow it. But then he remembers Meg's bravery from earlier, going out of her way to ensure Bill's safety, and all of a sudden Dwight finds himself descending the stairs of the shack into the basement.

_Stupid stupid stupid._

Yui's forcing back the claw that has formed out of the hook. Before he can chicken out, Dwight yanks Yui clean off of it. The relief on her face is plain, and he hears the distant sound of the gates being opened. So filled with hope, so cleverly false. 

His heart pounds impossibly loud in his ears as he and Yui bolt up the stairs. There was no time for healing, they needed to _run._ Except, Legion was already there at the top. Head tilted mockingly and knife held aloft.

He didn't think at all, emboldened by Meg's gambit. Dwight takes a brutal slash from Legion, and Yui's able to slip by.

But not fast enough.

Dwight goes on too, and even though he's closer, Legion still attacks Yui. Taking the split second it took for the injured woman to move around Dwight to swipe at her as she ran to vault the shack's window.

She goes down in a heap, and Legion ignores him completely. Probably assuming he just ran for it.

"Hey!"

The grounds breaking apart below them, and Meg returns anyway. Dwight looks at her in awe. Legion looks too, but it's more in muted surprise than anything. Bill zips in by Dwight, and yanks Yui on her feet as he presses some gauze to her wound. Legion turns back. It's an admirable try, but it won't work.

And then Dwight realizes that he's _there,_ and that he can _help._

"Come on!" He shouts at Meg, and they both charge the killer. Both of their body weights combined send Legion tumbling over the window, effectively benching him. There's barely time to even be surprised that it worked, as Legion is already starting to get back up.

They sprint, and despite spending many terrible months here, dying more times than he can count, Dwight feels _alive_ first time since arriving. He runs harder and faster than he's ever done in his entire life. The gate's open, and all four of them escape, Legion's howls of rage slowly get farther and farther away.

The campfire's in sight, and further beyond it he can see the shadow of the gigantic library that Claudette had discovered and sworn that it'd just appeared there one night. It held information about this place and even the killers. Hell, even _themselves_. Relief washes over him, it's not just relief either, Dwight literally feels his wounds being healed by a calming force. It doesn't truly matter in the end, there'll always be another trial to overcome. But for now, for now it'll do.

Meg's looking at him like she thinks he's an idiot. He lets himself think there's a little awe in her expression too.

"Are you crazy?"

He smirks at her, suddenly brimming with confidence. "Relax, I had a plan."

Bill huffs as he walks by. "A stupid one. Brave, but stupid."

_Brave._

Dwight's never had someone say that to him before. It's an awkward title, one he thinks doesn't fit.

But then he blushes and fiddles with his tie when Yui comes up beside him to plant a kiss on his cheek. Bill chuckles from his seat near the fire. Meg's smiling at him still, and Dwight gets even _redder_. 

"It was... certainly _something_ alright." Meg says finally, before sitting on a log opposite of Yui and Bill. The seating arrangements always change depending on how many people are there, and everyone else was presumably doing a trial, so this time there was only two. She gestures to the spot next to her, and as Dwight sits closer than strictly necessary, feels their knees and shoulders brush, he thinks that maybe, just maybe.

He _could_ be brave.

For her.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh basically, I was nearly finished writing this when I realized that Dwight isn't cowardly in his lore description. I just assumed it did say that. Feel really stupid right now considering he kinda thrives in the environment, even being described as a "nervous leader". Still, I kinda like my characterization more. Sorry? I don't know, I still found this cute.
> 
> ALSO, was kinda thinking of making more one shots for this pairing and others, so let me know if that's something you'd like to see.


End file.
